one soft touch chapter 2
by Lunar.moon.6024
Summary: when the letters of approval arrive to Luna, she does not want to waste a minute. but as she arrives in Ponyville, she has a unexpected surprise with Spike.


morning came sooner for Luna then she thought. she used her magic as quick as she could to send the letters before a voice in her head started screaming with regret. she wanted a response very soon, and found herself waiting almost an hour for it. she almost screamed in delight when she saw 3 different letters come back for her.

the first letter was from Twilight, saying that Spike wanted to help with the task. Luna thought Spike would just want to help to spend sometime with Rarity. Everypony knew that he was crazy in love with Rarity, and would do anything to help her. the second letter came from Fluttershy, saying that she would have 2 free days to help Luna learn about Kindness. though Fluttershy did respond saying why Luna needed help with stallions. Luna knew that though Fluttershy did not have a stallion in her life, she still was able to get a stallions attention with just her eyes.

the third letter came wrapped in a red ribbon. Luna knew that this one was from Rarity. she knew how Rarity loved to put her own personal style on absolutely everything she came across. the letter simple said that Rarity understood Luna's problem and would take as much time as needed to help her until she was ready to even approach a stallion in such a way. Luna knew that Rarity could get any and every stallion with just the flip of her purple mane. Rarity was considered the most beautiful mare in all of Ponyville next to Fluttershy for her natural beauty.

Luna simply could not wait to get started. her first thought was to fly on a royal chariot to Ponyville, like royalty should do. but she was just too excited. she decided to fly as fast as she could to Ponyville. she would have teleported there, but she thought that her wings could use a good stretch. and what better way to stretch them out than flying down the mountain that Canterlot was perched upon into the small town.

back in Ponyville, Spike was doing his best to look good enough for Rarity's taste. he was excited to help Princess Luna, but also wanted to spend time with the mare of his dreams. the final touch was to put on the bejeweled bow tie that he got from Rarity. ''yah Spike, your looking good.'' Spike said to himself in the mirror. Twilight told Spike not to get his hopes to high. he was to go there to help Luna, not to flirt with Rarity. ''oh, come on Twilight. I have just as good a shout with her as other stallions do. minis the height and the hooves thing. but that makes not difference.'' he stated as he went out of the Castle of Friendship. ''someday, that dragon will realize that there are other mares out there that would want his attention more that Rarity does.'' said Twilight calmly as she walked to the castle library to study.

Spike lifted his head bravely as he looked up into the sky. ''this will be the day Spike,'' he told himself ''this will be the day.'' as he started to walk to the carousel boutique, he saw a midnight blue pony coming toward him from above. ''oh-no!'' he shouted as he ran faster toward the boutique.

Luna saw Spike from the sky and wanted to talk to him about the arrangements. but for some reason she lost control of her wings as they flapped faster. she could not control her flight pattern and went into a nosedive toward spike. she saw spike running away from her and she quickly used her magic to land herself safely. for some reason, her magic put her down kind of rough. she began to tumble toward Spike.

they both crashed against the outside wall of the boutique. when they both opened their eyes, they saw that Spike's snout and Luna's muzzle were just inches away from each other. they just continued staring into each others eyes until they heart the door open. '' Spike! Princess Luna! are you both okay?'' Rarity asked as she helped Princess Luna come on her hooves. Spike was a bit disappointed that Rarity did not help him up first.

'' I would imagine that you two are both here for out meeting.'' Rarity exclaimed in an understanding voice. Spike turned toward Princess Luna and looked down ''I'm sorry if I got in the way of your landing Princess.'' said Spike rather shyly.

''it is alright Spike,'' Luna said in an embarrassed voice ''mistakes happen all the time.''

Rarity was able to break the silence ''well, lets all get inside shall we?'' but inside her head she thought 'I will have to clean up that pile of dirt outside later. oh, how I hate work that involves the outside.'' she thought as she lead her guests inside.


End file.
